The real life
by kat-jen-insane
Summary: Izzy has a brother? Henry's adopted?! Takuya&Mimi are cousins?!! 1st fic R+R i changed the first chap. chap 2 should be up later
1. Default Chapter

Me: I don't own digimon  
  
Henry: Sure you don't  
  
Takato: Henry you better watch yourself.  
  
Me: If I owned digimon it won't be like this. As for you two.  
  
Takato: Got an idea Henry?  
  
Henry: One.  
  
Takato: What?  
  
Henry: Run!!!!!!  
  
Me: Hey come back here! *chases they with sledgehammer* Oh! *stops* Please review ^_^ Come back here you two! *again chases them with a sledgehammer*  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Jenrya Lee opened his door to see Takato Matsuda and Rika Makino out there. He left with them. They were quiet for a while. Takato broke the silence. "Jen?" Jen didn't answer. Rika was getting very mad and I mean very mad since Jen was her boyfriend and he told everything to Takato (his best friend) and Rika (his girlfriend/best friend).  
  
"Baka" she said smacking the back of his head.  
  
Since Rika wasn't looking from where she was 'cuz she was behind Jen and he's taller, his head hit a brick wall and he fell to the ground. [A/N: O_o That must have hurt.]  
  
"Baka" Takato said to Rika as he helped Jen up.  
  
"I dare you to say that again" Rika growled at Takato.  
  
"Baka" said Jen. Rika and Takato were surprised at this since Jen don't say these kinds of words.  
  
Rika got mad again and kicked Takato out of the way. She pinned Jen up against the wall. They stared at each other for a while. Then they got over it and started to kiss. ^_^  
  
"Hey! Guys not while I'm here!" Takato started. "Hey are you even listening to me?!" Rika and Jen stopped.  
  
"We didn't argue when you and Jeri kissed" Jen stated.  
  
"Yea! Remember Takato? You and Jeri stood there kissing for 30 minutes" Rika said as Jen couldn't hold the laughter in and started laughing like crazy. Luckily no one was there but the three of them. Rika just let him laugh. "And it was in public! In front of at least 20 people." "Yea Takato! How do you think we felt to see our friends kissing in public?" Jen said. "Fine" Takato said defeated. "You win. Hey, Jen what's wrong with you?" "Well um......." Jen blushed. "Why do you call me Jen? I told you can call me Henry, both of you" "Um.......It's easier to call you Jen then Henry. Sorry Hen, I mean Jen, I mean Hen, I mean Henry." Takato said. Henry shot a cold stare at Takato. Takato looked scared and ran away towards Jeri's place, the only place in the world that was safe to him. Henry followed after him. Rika said in her head 'They're 15 and act like they're 5'. She chased after them.  
  
~Same time different place~  
  
"Hey Izzy! What's the meaning of this?" said Tai. The boy with red hair turned around and faced the group of Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, T.K, Kari, Mimi (who was visiting Japan), Davis, Cody, Ken, and Yolei. They were in a restaurant. Izzy was quiet for a long time. [A/N: They're in Jeri's restaurant.]  
  
~Later~  
  
Matt grabbed Izzy by the collar and said "Talk Izzy! We know your hiding something and we want to know what!" Tai looked at Izzy as he was ready to punch him. Izzy kept quiet and then Tai and Matt punched him. He fell on top of one of tables. Jeri saw this and told them to stop before her friends come. They ignored her and headed towards Izzy who had trouble getting up. Just then they heard voices headed towards the restaurant. Takato then came in running pass them and hid behind Jeri. "Jeri help. Henry's trying to kill me again" Takato said to his girlfriend. Jeri sighed saying "For 15 you two sure act like 5" Henry then came in with Rika and both looked at Izzy, Matt and Tai. "Henry, Rika! They're destroying the restaurant. Stop them." Jeri said to the couple at the door. "Understood." Henry and Rika said in unison. They headed towards the three boys. Matt and Tai charged at Henry and Rika. Matt threw a punch to Henry and he ducked but Matt was headed toward a chair. "Henry doesn't destroy anything. Same goes for you Rika." Jeri shouted to her friends. Henry caught Matt before he hit the chair and threw him out the door. Henry followed. Rika was using a piece a wood from the broken table to fend off Tai. Tai accidentally hit Rika really hard. Takato got mad and ran toward Tai and Rika. Then T.K stepped in front of Takato trying to protect his girlfriend's brother.  
  
~After 10 minutes~  
  
Henry came in with an unconscious Matt over his shoulder. They all looked at Matt and Henry. Suddenly T.K and Tai threw themselves at Henry but only to find themselves on the floor. Henry walked toward the DD (eh). Tai was mad to see Henry walk over to his little sis and girlfriend (Sora Duh!). Davis stood in front of Kari to protect her from Henry. Henry passed them and was headed toward Mimi (Matt's girlfriend), he got up to her. He put Matt in Mimi's arms and started to walk back to his friends. Then all the boys except Matt charged at Henry. All threw a blow at him but only one blow came thru his defense. The blow from Cody (Yes Cody) hit him in the gut and made him fly and hit another person in the restaurant. (Guess who?) The boy's name was Koji.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Me: This had nothing to do with the summary. Gomen The next chap will have something to do with the summary.  
  
Henry: I got hit by Cody?!  
  
Me: Yea so...  
  
Cody: Thanks Kathy.  
  
Henry: *stares at Cody*  
  
Me: Leave Cody alone.  
  
Henry: Make me. *runs towards Cody*  
  
Cody: *screams and hides behind Rika*  
  
Rika: *smacks Henry* Baka  
  
Cody: *snickers*  
  
Me: *smacks Cody* Baka 


	2. Chap 2

Me: Sorry about the last chapter.  
  
Henry: And.  
  
Me: And what?  
  
Takato: About.  
  
Me: Oh! I don't own Digimon.  
  
Henry: Yea! And I'm her husband.  
  
Me: You wish Jen.  
  
Takato: It's Henry.  
  
Me: Sure Taka.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koji got up and started walking toward Henry. "You'll pay for that." Koji said. "Takuya, come on." Koji was talking to the boy next to him with the goggles and backward cap. "Takuya?" He followed his gaze toward Mimi. Mimi stared at him back. All the boys saw Henry staring at Izzy. Just like Mimi, he stared back. The girls seemed to know what was going on. "What's going on?!" all the boys exclaimed. With that, Henry ran out of restaurant. "Hey Henry wait!" Izzy shouted following Henry.  
  
Takuya got up and walked toward Mimi. When Takuya was right next to Mimi he said, "It's been a long time cousin." Mimi reply, "It sure has Takuya. I haven't seen you since you were 3." "Yup, 9 years." Takuya said. The DD and CC were shocked and said, "Mimi/Takuya is he/she your cousin?!" both replied," Yes." All the tamers were also shocked about this but were also worried about Henry.  
  
Rika said, "Maybe we should look for our two friends." The DD and tamer agreed. Everyone left except for Jeri and Takato because they had to clean the mess that was in the restaurant. "Jeri, I'm really sorry about what happened here." Takato told Jeri. "Takato it's ok. Right now I'm worried about Henry and that boy Izzy." Jeri said.  
  
*Henry and Izzy*  
  
Henry's running with Izzy not far behind. Henry makes a turn but only to find a dead end. Izzy catches up to Henry breathless. "Henry... why... are... you... running?" Izzy said breathing hard. "Why should I listen to you?" Henry said. Everyone finds Henry and Izzy talking. "Because I'm..." Izzy started. Henry's making a cut it sign. "Hey stop that. And you do have to listen to me because I'm your older brother." Izzy finishes. "NO!" Henry said smacking his forehead. "What?" Izzy asked confused. "Turn around." Henry answers. Izzy turns around to see his friends as well as Henry and Takuya's friends.  
  
Rika walks up to Henry grabbing his shirt collar and bring his face close to hers. In a sweet and calm voice Rika says, "Why didn't you tell me Henry? You tell me everything." "Um... well... because... I don't know." Henry blushes and answers. Izzy watches his brother talk with his girlfriend (Henry's) and thinks, 'He's lucky. Matt stole my girl' Mimi watches and feels real bad for Izzy. "Matt." Mimi started. "What is it Mimi?" Matt asked. "Yamato I don't love you." Mimi said. "WHAT?!" said all the DD except for Izzy and Mimi. "Well that's no surprise." Izzy said. "So, who do you like?" Mimi walks up to Izzy. "I love you Koushiro-han." "Uh... I love you too Mimi." Izzy said while blushing. Mimi and Izzy kiss. Matt gets mad at Izzy. 'Izzy's dead meat' Matt thought and charged at Izzy.  
  
With Henry and Rika, Rika still has Henry by his shirt collar. Henry sees Matt and says to Rika, "Hold on. I have some business with him." Rika sees Matt and releases Henry. Matt almost got a clean shot at Izzy. Instead Henry gets in front of Izzy and takes Matt's shot. Then he knees him in the gut. "No one touches my brother." Henry said. Izzy and Mimi break the kiss. "Thanks lil bro." Izzy said to Henry. "No problem." Henry said laughing.  
  
Rika walks over to Henry, takes his hand and drags him and the rest of the tamers back to Jeri's restaurant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Sorry for the delay. But this fic is really hard.  
  
Henry: If you have any ideas PLEASE!!!!!! Help her.  
  
Takato: If you review she'll give you something!  
  
Me: TAKATO!  
  
Takato: Got to go!  
  
Henry: Please review! 


End file.
